


family vacation

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Japanese language, M/M, Occupation of Okinawa, Tourism, US military presence in Okinawa, and not that historical even, historical imperialism, 日本語はそんなに難しくないよ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England, America, and <s>Japan</s> <i>Canada</i> playing tourist in Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadlygrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlygrove/gifts).



America stares at his map, lost. Looks at the map on the wall. Looks again at the handy little electronic dictionary Japan had him buy in Akihabara last week.

“I give up,” he says.

“I don’t know either,” Canada mumbles.

England mutters something under his breath about North America being culturally homogeneous and what the fuck did Japan do to curry, by all that was good, holy, and formerly British.

“It’s a duty free shop, for God’s sake,” he finally says aloud, when his rambling invective is over. “It even says so. _Dyuu-tii furii_.”

“Oh,” Canada smiles blankly. “I think I recognize that.”

“Sounds like Queen’s English,” America muses, looking back at the sign. “Wrong. Hey, fifty percent off on Chinese character items! I want one.”

“You –!” England starts. Canada inserts himself, with a sidle and slouch, between America and England. The argument, like child’s attention span in peek-a-boo, ends temporarily.

“I think it’s fifty percent off on salmon?” Canada suggests, hesitantly, then sets off towards the stairs. His hiking boots’ heels thud reassuringly on the tile floor.

“How can you not read at least some of his language?” England is shoulder-to-shoulder with America, and his face is reddening with irritation. “Even I can still remember some of it!”

America shrugs. “Not convenient. Besides, Spanish is more important.”

“You were cohabiting for almost ten years and you were keeping joint finances into the Eighties!”

“Don’t remind me,” America says. “I’m still fighting with him over the visitation rights for Okinawa.”

“Here we are!” Canada announces. “Don’t spend all the national budget you don’t have, eh.”

America plows through him on his way past the racks of _100% Silk real JAPANESE KIMONO_ to the _侍: SAMURAI_ and 忍者 t-shirts, to grab one reading 一番. He folds it and takes it to the counter.

“Didn’t you say you couldn’t read?” England snaps, trailing after him.

“Can’t,” America says breezily. “Kirin Ichiban. Good beer, though not as good as Bud.”

The woman at the counter rattles off a number in moonspeak, or possibly English that’s even worse than Scotland’s. America shoves a tan bill into her hands and waits for his change. He can’t deal with that many zeroes; it’s too ugly. One of these days Japan needs to stop counting his money in cents.  



End file.
